


Summer of Love

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [28]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Bottom Dan Howell, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, M/M, Secret Relationship, Smut, Summer Love, Top Phil Lester, What a cute AU, its pure fun, kinda cute, kinda dated, kinda fun, non youtuber au, time appropriate slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: Rather than try and fight with the pants he really had no chance against when he had his own high-waisted bells to deal with, he opted for something else: "Meet me in the bedroom, babe. Up in mine in 5, threads off and on the bed, but no touching," Phil cooed, biting hard at Dan's collarbone, ensuring he'd leave a deep dark mark, but in a spot Dan could easily cover up with one of his high-necked jumpers.~*~*~aka the fic where its 1967, the summer of love, and dan and phil are so in love no matter how wrong it is in the public's eye for man to lay with man and the two boys can't ever get enough of each other behind closed doors.





	Summer of Love

It was quiet day out in the park for the two boys, Dan and Phil, who had taken an adventure from their little house for the day. The sun was warm against their skin, kids were out playing nearly everywhere, and it was the summer of love.

No one could get enough of each other, couples sat necking on park benches and drugs were being passed around like candy between groups of people who were working to fight the higher power and have a good time doing it. Plenty of girls were barely dressed as they expressed themselves through their bodies and clothing, letting the bright patterns of the small items speak for them while they wandered their way from one destination to the other.

Dan and Phil were no strangers to the idea of love, as they were beyond gone for each other, but even though it was a time where free love was ramped through the younger generation, they couldn't be seen with each other as more than just friends.

Though, that didn't always stop them from getting a little handsy with each other. Boys can be comfortable around each other, right? At least that wasn't immoral in the eyes of the people around them.

While they sat on their bench in the sunlight, Dan realised just how beautiful Phil was, and it reminded him just how much he wanted the slightly older male. Dan, being the kind to not give a shit about the definition of love sometimes wasn't able to contain himself even when they were outside of their little house, today being no exception to that.

"Dan, no, not here, someone will see us," Phil whined softly as Dan kissed on his neck while they sat together to bask in the beautiful day.

"Babe, no one's looking. We're fine," Dan cooed softly, his breath hot on Phil's sensitive neck.

"Dan, please. I love you, but they don't love us," Phil murmured, gently pushing Dan back to his side of the bench. His eyes scanned the park for any nasty glares or rude glances, hyperaware of how people felt about the way they were.

It was only 1967; while the idea of free love was at the forefront of nearly everyone's minds, the concept of two men loving each other? Impossible. That was still not allowed by most of the population. Some of the young people were comfortable with the concept of it, seeing love as love and nothing to do with the parts you were born with, but there was a whole generation of people that were not fans of the way they were, nor were they raising their kids to be opened minded to "their kind."

"Well, then let's go back to the pad," Dan purred softly, pouting from his side of the park bench, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.

"Babe, don't be like that," Phil said softly, patting Dan's thigh gently, "you know I love you no matter what."

"And I'm trying to love on you Phil but you're stopping me," Dan replied bluntly, standing up off the park bench, holding a hand out for Phil to take.

"Oh. Oh!" Phil said, jumping up off the park bench to take Dan's hand, "well let's go," he added as he finally caught on, leading the way back to their small flat in the villa.

Luckily they moved into a pretty new development, full of people closer to their age so they didn't have to play the "roommates" disguise too often around the people they shared the complex with, only when visiting parents were around. It made their lives easier than it had been back home, when barely even their parents knew about their true lives.

Though Dan wanted nothing more than to ravish Phil, they walked along the pavement with a relaxed pace, enjoying the beautiful day as they knew they probably wouldn't leave the flat again tonight. They both wished they could hold the other's hand, but the world was not yet progressive enough for two boys to walk hand in hand back to a flat they shared together.

Once back home, they waved a gentle hello to their neighbour who was leaving their own flat before ducking into their two bedroom little home.

Before Phil could finish shutting the door, Dan had him pinned to it, pushing him against it with enough force to nearly slam it shut while he had his lips on the elder's, kissing him with a hunger he hadn't shown in a while.

Phil laced his arms around Dan's slender hips, quickly dominating the kiss as he turned them around so Dan was now the one pinned to the door, his need growing to match his lover's.

"Phil, god, need you," Dan mumbled out as Phil's lips found their way to Dan's neck, kissing down it as far as he could reach before the collar of his button down got in the way.

"Shh, baby, I got you," Phil murmured against Dan's neck, his hands moving to make quick work of Dan's shirt, loving how he went without an undershirt today. He undid as many buttons as he could reach before Dan's high-waisted bells got in the way, cursing the mild inconvenience they created in this moment as he bumped his knuckles against the belt buckle that helped hold his pants up.

Rather than try and fight with the pants he really had no chance against when he had his own high-waisted bells to deal with, he opted for something else: "Meet me in the bedroom, babe. Up in mine in 5, threads off and on the bed, but no touching," Phil cooed, biting hard at Dan's collarbone, ensuring he'd leave a deep dark mark, but in a spot Dan could easily cover up with one of his high-necked jumpers.

Dan nodded quickly in agreement before literally running to their bedroom, getting off his bells with a practised ease, his shirt falling off in tandem as it was untucked from his trousers. He silently thanked himself for his distaste for any form of underwear as he sprawled out on top of the bright duvet, lying flat on his back with his fingers wrapped around the poles in the headboard to keep from touching himself like he so desperately wanted to.

Phil chuckled softly at Dan's little run, slowly undoing four of the the literal eight buttons on his own shirt, pulling it over his head once it was loose enough and dropping it in the hallway, knowing he can take care of it later. He quickly unfastened his own belt buckle and the hooks on his bells, leaving them hanging on his wide hips as he stepped into the bedroom, drinking in the sight in front of him.

Dan's knuckles were nearly white from how tight he gripped the headboard, his hips bucking up at nothing as he ached for any kind of touch that would relieve his aching cock. His head was pushed back against the pillow; his eyes squeezed shut as he tried to keep himself in control.

"Exactly what I asked, how good of you," Phil purred as his eyes raked Dan up and down, watching the younger man jump slightly as he hadn't heard Phil enter the room, "god, you're so foxy," he added as his fingers grazed across Dan's bare torso, "it's far out," he finished before he settled at the end of the bed, standing where he was between Dan's long legs.

"Thank you," Dan whispered back like it was the first time Phil had ever complimented him. They craved each other nearly every day, yet each time was special from the day before as they made sure to remind each other how much they loved and cherished each other no matter how rough they were.

"Look at you, babe, needy for me, I bet you're just aching for this," Phil spoke as he wrapped his long fingers around Dan's cock, stroking it ever so teasingly as he continued to gaze at his lover.

"Phil, please," Dan murmured softly, his hips bucking up into Phil's hand as he ached for more.

"Well, you asked so nicely," Phil cooed softly as he let go of Dan's cock, chuckling at the soft whimper that came from the younger as he reached to their bedside table for the bottle of lube they kept in there.

In one swift motion, he stripped himself from his bells and pants, letting them fall to the floor as he knelt on the bed right between Dan's wide spread legs. Once settled on the bed, he opened the bottle of lube, coating his own painfully hard cock with a generous amount, letting soft moans fall from his lips as his hand moved up and down his long shaft until he was slicked up.

With the excess lube on his fingers, he pushed two of them gently into Dan, knowing he wouldn't need nearly as much stretching as usual thanks to their morning love making earlier in the day. As Dan writhed and moaned under him, he added a third, making sure to avoid that spot deep inside Dan that he knew would drive him wild, knowing how worked up he already was.

He was also eternally grateful that they were both clean and didn't require a condom when they made love. They used them once in a while if they didn't want to clean up as much mess, but after declaring their want to be together forever with only each other, they got tested and after clean results, moved the box to the bottom drawer of items they didn't need as often.

"Oh, Phil, please. Need you, need you in me," Dan panted out as he pushed his hips down against Phil's fingers, searching for more from his lover.

Phil was quick to respond, pulling his fingers out of Dan to smoothly replace them with his own cock, pushing in gently, giving Dan time to adjust as he moved.

Low moans ripped from both of their chests as Phil moved, Dan feeling tight as ever while Dan just loved the feeling of being full. Once Phil bottomed out, he stilled for a moment; as much as both boys wanted each other it wasn't worth hurting his lover for a quick shag.

"Good," Dan breathed out as he grinded down against Phil, using the headboard for leverage as he moved.

At Dan's go-ahead, Phil began to move, his pace nearly relentless as he wasted no time. His fingers held tight to Dan's hips as he pounded into his lover, pulling his hips up so that the head of his own cock hit Dan's prostate with every thrust, getting off on the little yelps and moans that angle pulled out of his lover.

Dan's grip on the headboard never loosened as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through his body, his own cock and angry red and leaking all over his stomach as he was driven closer and closer to the high he so desperately craved. Moan after moan escaped his lips as Phil was perfectly rough with him, driving him higher and higher into a bliss that not even the best drugs on the market could recreate within him.

"God, baby, I hope your mojo never gives out cause I'll never get enough of you," Phil panted out, his head falling back as he felt the familiar tightness through his abdomen to let him know his orgasm was fast approaching.

"Same to you, old man," Dan attempted to joke as his brain was fuzzy with hormones, oh so close to the edge of his orgasm as Phil's thrusts grew more erratic with each movement of his hips.

"Close, close," they both mumbled to each other, chasing their highs with each other as they moved as one, expressing their love and desire to each other through every thrust of Phil's hips or tightening of Dan's legs around Phil's hips.

"Oh, fuck," Dan whined out as he came long and hard all over his own chest, his muscles tightening and spasming as Phil continued to move through him.

Dan reaching his own high was all it took for Phil to reach his, his hips never faltering as he rode his high out inside the younger, his own white, hot ribbons filling the boy under him.

Phil's hips didn't stop until he was sure both him and Dan were done, Dan's moans changing to soft whimpers as it started becoming too much for his sensitive body.

Phil pulled himself from Dan gently, taking a long deep breath to get a bit of oxygen back into his system before he dropped himself down next to his lover, his arm dropping right across Dan's sticky chest.

"Gross, you're sweaty and I'm soaked in my own cum, get off me," Dan teased as he brought his arms down, wincing slightly as his shoulders popped after being so tense for so long.

"Five more minutes and then we'll take a shower," Phil offered, tilting his head up so he could kiss Dan. The kiss was soft and sweet compared to how rough he'd been with the younger not even two minutes ago, something Dan would never get enough of.

"Or we can go shower now," Dan mumbled against Phil's lips, smiling into the kiss as he brought his hands up to cup Phil's cheeks, his actions doing the opposite of what he was asking for.

"Fine," Phil said with a fake huff, pulling himself off of Dan and the bed, grabbing Dan's hand to pull him along so they could make their way to the bathroom.

Dan hopped up on to the counter to sit as Phil got the hot water running, making sure it was perfect before pulling the curtain back for Dan to step in, playfully slapping at his ass as Dan stepped into the shower.

They took the time to wash each other carefully, using a plush loofah with their favourite body wash as they gently washed all the sweat and cum from their bodies. Both of them had wide smiles as they worked, appreciating each tender touch and gentle kiss they placed on the other's skin as they washed.

Once out of the shower and dried off with the fluffiest of towels they were cuddled up in "Dan's" bed, too lazy to wash Phil's sheets tonight.

"Hey Dan, before you sack out," Phil started softly, running his fingers through Dan's fluffy curls.

"Lay it on me," Dan mumbled softly, borderline high on the endorphins his body released as Phil played with his hair.

"Marry me," Phil said softly, his voice dripping with honesty as he spoke; he meant it, he wanted to marry Dan even if their love was forbidden by some of the people around them.

"But we can't?" Dan questioned, looking up to meet Phil's passionate eyes, "the man won't let us," he added even softer, genuinely heartbroken by how unaccepted "their kind" was to the world.

"We'll find a way, our friend can get a clerical licence, I'll even buy you the prettiest ring the bread can buy, just marry me," Phil spoke, his words strong as he looked deep into Dan's chocolate brown eyes, "please," he added softly as Dan hadn't replied to him yet.

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes," Dan answered, pressing his lips to Phil's in a kiss so full of love it was like their first kiss all over again. Dan would do anything to be married to the love of his life, no matter the consequences the world might try to throw on them.

It was 1967, the summer of love to some cities, and honestly, Dan and Phil were the epitome of true love when the young people wanted nothing more than peace, love, and no more war.


End file.
